The Last Heir
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: Hermione Granger wanted one year, honestly just one year! Where her and the boys didnt have to face death where ever they went. Maybe they'll get lucky this year with the Triwizard tournament happening and none of them being able to enter. They should be safe. Right?
1. First Glance

**Hey guys welcome to my new story! i believe it's been years since I've written a story or have updated one (I am so sorry to those who follow those stories. ). I hope you guys enjoy this one let me know what you guys think with a review! and if you do happen to review leave what your house as well!****Now let us begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST GLANCE**

The summer between third and fourth year has been a relaxing one. At least the majority of it was for the brains of the Golden Trio. It was a well deserved break after how the previous school year had ended. Saving an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, whom many believe is the murderer of Lily and James Potter and theorized his escape as an attempt to finally finish the job on the-boy-who-lived, from a dementors kiss. Along with saving Buckbeak and facing down a werewolf who happend to be one of their teachers at that year.

It had led to many truths coming to the surface about what had actually happened the night of the Potters demise. How it was not actually Sirius Black who had killed them. That it was actually Peter Pettigrew whom had sold the Potters to Voldemort in a desperate attempt to save his life and prove his loyalty to who he thought would ultimately win the war. This gamble turned out to be fatal and led to their deaths along with Voldemorts, who died from a mothers protective shield that had saved her child's life. Leaving only a scar on the child's head as as a testament of the attempt on his life.

This had led Sirius to try and confront Peter for what he had done. The outcome was the deaths of those around them at the time of the confrontation and all that had remained of Peter was a lone finger in a crater where he once stood. Many people accused and testified that Sirius Black had sold the Potters out along with killing Peter Pettigrew and those around them at the time. With this stacked against him Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban to live out the remainder of his life.

He ended up escaping before the beginning of their third year after seeing the Weasleys on the front page of the Daily Profit. He snuck out in his animagnus form and made his way back to land. To seek out the man that had done him, and his dear friends, wrong. He was going to prove his innocence along with protecting his god son, Harry Potter, from anymore harm.

This had led to the discovery that Peter Pettigrew had been posing as the Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers, for over a decade to avoid detection. Siruis had only know that he was alive because of the picture of the Weasleys on the Daily Profit where he saw the man as a rat alive and well. They had him within their grasp until Professor Lupin had transformed into his werewolf form. Forgetting that the full moon was that night leading to Peter Pettigrew's escape and Sirius Blacks capture.

They ended up in the hospital wing afterwards because of Ron's leg, which had been injured by Sirius in his attempt to grab Scabers. It was headmaster Dumbledore who had reminded her of the time turner within her possession that would end up saving two lives that night.

So the summer was a welcome, and well deserved might she add, break from school. She may love that place dearly and see it as a second home but by god is she tired of facing down death every year with her friends. With that being said, this is Hermione we're talking about after all, she spent the majority of her summer reading and studying up on things that may help them in the future. If her previous years are anything to go by she is suspecting to be facing death down once again this coming year. She was hoping dearly though that this is not the case for the upcoming year. But with how the World Quidditch Cup came to a close, not but two weeks ago, she was losing hope that this year would be anything different. Though a girl can dream right?

She simply sighs and closes her book on _Animagnus: The Theory and Practice of Becoming One_, with a small snap laying it on her lap. After what happened last year she has been intrigued with the subject and wanted to learn more. Professor McGonagall had been sending owls back and forth with her the majority of the summer on the subject. No better source of information than speaking to someone who is an animagnus themselves. This had led to an unexpected offer from the professor in helping her become one under her supervision.

Apparently professor McGonagall had been corresponding with professor Dumbledore on letting her take Hermione under her instruction to become an animagnus when school began again. Professor Dumbledore had, of course, said yes and actually added more onto it. Many professors the previous year had come to him saying she was excelling in her subjects and seemed bored in their classes. They wanted a chance to give her more of a challenge so she can thrive and grow. At that time she had been using the time turner the whole year to make all of these classes; but with that included, it made it even more profound and serious that even with all those classes she had been taking she wasn't being challenged. He decided that she shall take private lessons with many of the teachers to push her and give her the opportunity to excel.

She had only found out about this portion when she had received her Hogwarts letter that year which came with a personal letter from the Headmaster himself. Stating when the new year started she would be receiving two class schedules. One for her obligated fourth year classes, and a second for when she'd have private lessons and with who and on what. She was overjoyed to hear this and hasn't told any of her friends at the moment. Not really wanting to hear the gripes and exasperation on her wanting even more school work. Well not really all her friends but she really didn't want to hear Ron moan and complain about something she was excited for.

Leaning back and sinking deeper into her seat within the compartment she shared with the boys and Ginny. She noticed that unsurprisingly they were talking, more like debating if she's being honest, about Quidditch. Simply rolling her eyes with a gentle smile on her lips, she turned her head to look out the window. Watching the countryside as the train tinkered by. Letting herself relax and calming her thoughts she doesn't have many quiet moments like this.

* * *

She's jolted out of her sleep with a soft hand placed on her shoulder. "'Mione, we need to get ready before we arrive at Hogwarts. We're almost there." Quickly glancing up she meets Ginny's eyes. Rubbing her own, a tender smile breaks out onto her face.

"Thanks Gin', I didn't realize I had fallen asleep." She states tiredly. Slowly standing and stretching. She goes to grab her things from her bag to get dressed while Ginny responds.

"It's no problem. It seemed like you needed it anyway." She quickly glances over her shoulder to smile at the other girl.

"Still, thank you. I didn't realize I was that tired." Ginny simply laughs, a small grin playing on her face.

"I told you it was no problem, though we should change quickly so the boys can come in to change afterwards." They quickly put on their robes and swap the boys out so they can change into theirs. By the time they're done the train pulls into the station and they rush to get off so they don't have to wait for a carriage to take them to the castle. They're one of the first people there and clamber in to the nearest one. And soon conversation starts once more.

"I wonder what mum and Charlie were goin' on about. Saying, 'You're going to have a fun year, I promise you!', and 'Make sure you write telling us what you think of the news!'. Then Charlie says we'll see him sooner than we think? What are they keeping from us!" Roan groans as he slumps further into his seat. Harry glances at him with amusement in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm honestly not sure Ron, hopefully whatever it is allows fate to take it easier on us this year." Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement with Harry. Truly this gives a whole new meaning to trying to survive school.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. I'm positive professor Dumbledore will announce it at the welcoming feast. So you only have to hold on a little longer Ron." Hermione reasons. Ron simply shrugs.

"I suppose you're right 'Mione."

Soon enough everyone is sitting at their respective tables having conversations and catching up with friends they haven't seen over the summer break. Glancing around Hermione notices many people are whispering back and forth in between each other. She catches small bits from the conversations going on around her and it seems that everyone is wondering if someone has heard what's happening this year. Going on to complain that their respective parents didn't give them any hints or clues. She lets out an exasperated sigh focusing back on her own group to hear Ron moaning about starving and simply being overdramatic. Saying he's too young to die and that out of all the things to take him out it just had to be starvation. She simply reaches over the table and smacks his head.

"Oh calm down Ron! You literally just had a chocolate frog on the carriage. That should be more than enough to hold you over until after the sorting!" Ron simply rubs the spot where she'd hit him and glares back.

"You wouldn't understand 'Mione! I'm a growing boy and I need to eat more. I swear if this doesn't start soon I may have to resort to cannibalism!" Harry's eyes widen, as he's the closest sitting next to Ron, as he slowly shifts away from him. Ron taking notices simply laughs.

"I'm just kidding Harry! I'm not actually going to do it." Harry rolls his eyes in good humor and chuckles along with Ron.

"I don't know mate, I've never seen you go this long without stuffing your face before. I was honestly concerned for my well being." Harry states placing a hand over his chest. Everyone laughs along with Harry at Ron's affronted face. Not long afterwards the doors burst open with first years walking in ready to be sorted. Amazement playing on their faces as the glance around the hall and looking up tonotice that ceiling is enchanted to shiw what it looks like outside.

It doesn't take long for them all to get sorted and situated at their respective tables. By the time the last first year sits down Dumbledore rises with mirth sprinkling in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I have a few announcements to make before we begin eating. As always, the forbidden forest is as the name states, forbidden. Please do not go wandering in there for there will be serious consequences for those that try. Secondly, the inter house Quidditch tournament is canceled this year-" Cries of outrage break out around the hall and Hermione has to lean over the table to yank Ron back into his seat as he's still yelling in outrage. Luckily she didn't have to do the same to Harry who simply sat disappointed and confused. Dumbledore simply waits for everyone to quiet down before continuing his speech.

"As I was saying beforehand, quidditch has been canceled due to the fact that Hogwarts is hosting the first Triwizard tournament in over a century. We will be having two foreign schools here to compete, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools. Within about two weeks they will be arriving. Classes that day will be cut short so we may welcome our guests properly." Many murmurs break out around the hall as Hermione gapes at the news. She can't believe that they're bringing it back when people have died competing! Because of this happening, the tournament had been rightly banned.

"There will be one champion chosen from each school who will participate and represent. They will have the chance of glory plus a money reward if they happen to win." Hermione notices that Ron is getting more excited as the Dumbledore continues. Mouth practically salivating at the mention of fame and cash reward. She also spots Fred and George already scheming further down the table, clearly planning on entering themselves. It seems that Harry and herself are the only ones looking hesitant on the news. Not that she can blame Harry, since whenever something happens he seems to get dragged into whether he likes it or not.

"Although there are new rules that have been reinstated with bringing back the tournament. No one under the age of seventeen by October Thirty first will be allowed to enter their names." Cries of outrage break out around the room, the majority being from the Gryffindor table. Fred and George being the loudest in the protests. Ron seems just as upset as his brothers while Harry simply looks relieved. She lets out a relieved sigh, it seems as if her and the boys are spared from this and may not have to fight for their lives this year.

"With that being said, more information shall be released when the other wizarding schools arrive here." Dumbledore brings his hand together in a gentle clap and then spreads his arms out wide. "Now I'm sure you're all starving let is beg-"

Dumbledore is interrupted when the great hall doors open with a resounding crash, the sky above them now pouring down a heavy rain. In walks a man with a cane and a slight limp. A scowl permanently sketched upon his scarred face and a patch across one of his eyes, that she is rightfully assuming is gone, holding an erratic eye glancing all about the room. He simply mutters to himself as he quickly hobbles up towards the staff table.

"Sorry professor Dumbledore for the late arrival, I got stuck cleaning up a mess before I came." The man states as he reaches Dumbledore.

"It is quite alright dear friend. I do hope it wasn't something too serious." Dumbledore states with a quirked eyebrow towards the man. A crooked grin breaks out across the man's face as he chuckles slightly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle professor." Dumbledore simply nods and gestures to a seat behind him and the man shuffles over towards it before sitting down with a thump.

"I suppose I have one last announcement to make before we begin the feast. This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody." The man behind him simply raises a hand in greeting before dropping it once more back onto the knob of his cane.

"With that now out of the way let's feast!" Dumbledore brings his hands together in a resounding clap making food appear on the tables before everyone and goblets filling. People dive in quickly to begin the meal. Ron already having stacked his first plate up with things around him and digging in with no care to those around him.

Hermione grimaces in disgust as she delicately fills her plate with food. in no hurry to stuff her face like those around her.

"I can't believe Dumbledore isn't allowing anyone who's under seventeen to compete in the tournament! It's simply unfair!" Ron complains around a mouth full of food. Bits and pieces splattering about as he does so.

It doesn't seem as if Hermione is the only one disgruntled with Ron's table manners as Harry tries to lean out of the way of Ron's spewing path.

"I don't see what the big deal is with it. I've never heard of the Triwizard tournament before." Harry states with a shrug eating in a more delicate manner than his best friend. Hermione pipes in to explain.

"Well it's a tournament that is held between the three schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. It happens every five years cycling between the schools taking turns to host the tournament. A champion is selected from each school to compete in three trials. It was disbanded over a century ago because of the death tolls. The last one having all the champions die. It is simply ridiculous they're bringing it back! It's positively dangerous and barbaric." She huffs out.

"Wow 'Mione, how did you learn all of this?" Harry asks in wonder. Hermione straightens up with a grin.

"It was mentioned in _Hogwarts a History_ so I decided to look into it more because it was only briefly brought up." Harry nods in understanding while Ron simply scoffs and rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Of course you'd read up on it." Ron teases Hermione. She rolls her eyes in good humor before retaliating.

"Now Ron just because you can't read doesn't mean I can't. It was truly and interesting book." Ron flushes red at the comment while Ginny and Harry laugh.

"Just because I don't read doesn't mean I can't 'Mione." Hermione gasps in mock surprise raising and hand to her chest as if she's seen a ghost.

"Are you sure Ron? I've never seen you open a book before. Maybe you're talking about picture books. I hate to break it to you Ron, but those don't count." Ron grumbles as Harry and Ginny laugh even harder with Hermione joining in.

The feast is soon over and everyone heads to their common rooms to get ready for bed. The first years getting a tour and being shown how to navigate the moving stairs so they're not late for any of their classes.

Hermione quickly readies herself for bed before laying down. It isn't long until everyone is in bed and the lights are off. Wrapping herself within her blankets she dozes as she wonders what this year holds for her.

* * *

Two weeks come and go in a blink of an eye. Having been busy with her regular classes along with her private lessons. For the first time in a long time she's felt challenged and it's exhilarating to say the least.

Her private studies have been with professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Madame Pomfrey.

Professor Flitwick was testing her knowledge and practice on advanced charms that are more suited for sixth and seventh years. Simply testing her endurance by making her repeat the spell over and over until she is unable to perform it anymore. Leaving her feeling drained after her sessions with the wizard but satisfied with the results.

Working with Madame Pomfrey was something unexpected but very welcome in her studies. Learning new healing spells and what order to use them in along with certain situations. She wasn't quite aware of how behind she was in learning these spells until it came time for her to work with the mediwitch. She had been woefully unprepared for when she walked in for her first lesson and Madame Pomfrey had simply asked her to heal a wounded doe that had been attacked by some beast in the forbidden forest.

It had taken her over two hours to patch up the poor thing the best she could to where it could be returned back to its family. The whole situation left her drained. Madame Pomfrey had simply nodded and said there was still much to learn and master but that she was off to a good start. The majority of her lessons were perfecting wand movements and incantations to make the spells work better and to leave less of a visible scar.

Her lessons with Professor Snape were more surprising than any of the others though. He taught her little tricks and what substitutions can be used for certain things while brewing. Truly expanding her horizons. Along with helping her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Helping her improve thinking on her feet and moving across the battlefield. Showing her what spells were best weaved together to create more of an impact upon her opponent.

He was also helping her master wordless and wandless magic little by little. Which was very tiring and frustrating at times but she was slowly getting to the point that she could do small simple spells.

Though what was most shocking was how he treated her in a one-on-one classroom environment. He was still cold towards her but he wasn't belittling her on every little thing she did. Of course there were corrections here and there although they weren't to bring her down just to help her.

While all of these private lessons were thrilling her favorite lessons were with Professor McGonagall on advanced transfiguration and animagnus. For her transfiguration portion she took the same approach as professor Flitwick and had her perform advanced transfiguration spells until she was too exhausted to do more.

As for her lessons on becoming an animagnus it was a lot of theory and reading up on the subject. Asking for clarification on parts she wasn't completely getting. After lots of study and prep professor McGonagall had announced that the next lesson she will be attempting her first transformation into her animagnus form. She simply couldn't wait.

Professor McGonagall had told her not to get her hope's up on transforming on her first attempt. Saying it may take a couple of attempts to actually be able to transform. Hermione was nothing but optimistic. She wasn't called the-brightest-witch-of-her-age for nothing.

Though this was probably why she was in quite a foul mode at the moment. Here she was standing with the rest of Hogwarts students and staff outside on the lawn in the cold. Waiting for the two foreign schools to appear. Now this really wasn't the cause of her foul mode. It just happens that today she was suppose to have her private lessons with professor McGonagall to attempt her first transformation.

But alas it was canceled because apparently the foreign schools decided to show up today. Not yesterday or even tomorrow, but today. She was a little upset that she'd have to postpone her lesson for a later date.

So there she was shivering in the cold next to Harry and Ron, waiting for them to arrive. She remembers Mr. Weasley saying the schools like to show off when they get together, but seriously? They couldn't hurry up and get the show on the road? It's cold and she'd rather not have to wait here, for gods know how long, all because they wanted a dramatic entrance.

She huffs and wraps here cloak around her even tighter in her frustration.

"Oh come on 'Mione. Stop huffin' and puffin' over there. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You should be excited!" Ron exclaims with exasperation, truly not pleased with her attitude. Hermione just rolls her eyes before retaliating.

"Yes I understand that dear Ronikins, but could they really not hurry up? We've been out here for over thirty minutes waiting for them to arrive. They even cut classes short to make sure we could greet them as the arrive! And to add on to that, it's cold. Why couldn't we just wait for them in the Great Hall where it's warm so they could take however long they'd like so they could be dramatic." Harry let out a laugh and nods in agreement while Ron shakes his head in disbelief.

"Only you would be upset that they cut classes short today. Jez Hermione live a little." Hermione scuffs.

"I live on the wild side just enough because I'm friends with you two baboons." Harry flushes and smiles apologetically. It's not really his fault that there are people out to get him for no reason.

"That's not what I meant 'Mione! I mean, there's more to life than sitting inside all day reading books older than you." Ron rebuts. Before Hermione can respond the talking around them grows louder. Glancing to where the other students are looking she sees a small sailboat approaching the docks on the Black Lake.

"Just a small sailboat, really?" A hufflepuff asks bewildered. Not soon after the words left their mouth, a gigantic boat rises from below the 'sailboat' which had actually been a crew nest. Water falls off the boat in great waves as it rises from down below. Looking dark and cold, but very sturdy.

"Ah, here comes the school of Durmstrang." Dumbledore announces to the crowd. Conversations break out across the field as we watch them dock and slowly descend on to it and head our way.

The group of boys and girls dressed in red and black along with fur covered coats approach behind a tall man wearing similar clothes to those of his students. He reaches Dumbledore and holds out his hand to shake the professors.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, it has been awhile, has it not?" The man drawls in a thick rough accent. Dumbledore simply smiles and clasps the other mans hand.

"It has been quite some time Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Though it is good to see you again." He releases his grip and brings his hand back down to his side. "You and your students may head inside to prepare for your introduction. We are still waiting for Beauxbatons to arrive." Karkaroff let's out a throaty chuckle.

"The French are simply always, ah, fashionably late." Hermione scuffs at the comment considering they were also late. The Durmstrang Headmaster quickly turns away waving or his students to follow him in. The boys and girls marching behind him in complete silence.

"Oh bloody hell! It's Victor Krum!!" Ron's face one of pure awe. Hermione quirks an eyebrow at him but he doesn't pay any notice. Harry does take notice though and sighs at Ron's tunnel vision.

"He's the youngest seeker to ever join the Bulgarian national quidditch team. We saw him play the Irish at the world cup this year. Remember 'Mione?" Hermione smiles gratefully at Harry for explaining.

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate it." Harry grins back.

"It's no problem 'Mione. This is probably the only time I'll know something you don't." She rolls her eyes in good humor.

"Live it up Harry. This moment doesn't happen often." He just laughs. Ron turns to look at them in confusion before he has a chance to ask a small ravenclaw yells out in fear causing everyone to look skyward.

"It's a dragon!" A Slytherin scuffs at the young girl.

"Clearly not, it looks like a flying pumpkin."

They were both clearly wrong as the object quickly approaches it looks like a carriage being pulled by horses.

"Ah and there's the lovely Beauxbatons." Dumbledore proclaims. We all sit there watching them coming closer and closer. And uneasiness settles over the crowd as people start to realize that while they're descending they aren't losing any speed but gaining it instead.

"Everyone move they're coming directly at us!" Soon students, and even some teachers, are diving out of the way as the carriage come barreling down at them. The carriage hits the ground with a harsh thump and slows to a stop barely missing some people. Before anyone has a chance to recover the door on the carriage snaps open as a small boy in blue scampers out and lowers the stairs. Allowing an enormous woman to step out. Many people's jaws drop and some even whisper.

"I bet you 50 galleons that she's part giant." Ron whispers. Hermione elbows him in the ribs as he lets out a gasp of pain.

"Ronald! That rude to assume." He shoots a glare at Hermione. Before he can say anything Hermione continues as she leans in to whisper. "Besides I don't take losing bets." Ron looks shocked at her answer before he laughs.

"Fair enough 'Mione." They turn their attention back towards the gigantic woman as she approaches Dumbledore as she holds out her hand towards him.

"Headmaster Dublee-door, itz good to see you again." Dumbledore grabs her hand and drops a kiss to it. Bending slightly to do so.

"Madame Maxime, the pleasure is all mine. Welcome to Hogwarts." He releases her hand and smiles. While they continue to converse, Hermione looks at her students. Boys and girls are dressed in a light blue uniform looking to be made of silk, shivering in what seems to be the summer clothes version of their uniforms looking miserable.

Glancing around the group she sees a tall women standing right behind their headmistress seemingly glaring in disgust at evrything her eyes take in. On top of her head is a blue cap covering her hair and a muffler covering up a majority of her face. Hermione scoffs at the woman. Having seemingly heard it from across the way the woman locks eyes with her in a fierce glare before they widen in what to be shock and confusion and possibly excitement.

Hermione watches confused as the girl straightens up and her eyes flash gold for a moment. Seeming to try and summon some courage. She watches as the woman takes a step towards her only to be halted when she looks down and sees a little hand grasp the womans looking curiously up at her.

"Hey 'Mione whatcha lookin' at?" Harry asks.

"Nothing important, it seems as if our french visitors didn't prep for the cold." Harry glances over watching the student shiver and seem to be trying huddle together to produce and contain heat. He lets out a small laugh.

"Seems like it." Soon students are moving, heading back towards the castle.

"Well I guess we're heading back for the feast now. Let's hurry I'm starving!" Ron groans out as he grabs hers and Harry's arm pulling them along. Both laughing at his antics.

"Oh calm down Ron. If we make it there first we'll still have to wait for the others to catch up." Harry shoots at him. Ron simply groans louder in despair. As they carry on towards the castle Hermione glances back and makes eye contact with vibrant blue eyes already locked on hers. Seeming to recognize that it was the woman she locked eyes with previously. The little girl beside her is grinning, and when she notices Hermione staring she grins even wider and waves her hand.

Hermione raises and eyebrow as a small smile pulls at her lips and gives a small wave back before facing forward again. What a weird experience.


	2. First Introductions

**Welcome back to chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. This story is pretty well planned out and I don't plan on stopping after their fourth year, oh no. We're going big! As for when updates are suppose to occur I'm unsure. I don't really have a schedule in mind but I'm sure I'll figure something out that works for the both of us.** **I'm sorry for any errors you find throughout the story it's not beta'd. So you'll have to forgive me on that. Now for who is in what house! right now it looks like:**

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Ravenclaw: 0**

**Hufflepuff: 1 (That's me!)**

**If you have any comments or concerns leave a review. And if you happen to leave one drop what your house is along with it. Now let's get on to the story!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST INTRODUCTIONS**

"Victor Krum should sit with us at the Gryffindor table! He would be sitting with people just like him, daring and brave." Ron continues on. That was all he could go on about as they all sat there waiting for the schools to do their grand entrances once more.

Glancing at those around them it seems as if Ron has gained the attention of them all within hearing range. Most nodding along in agreement with what he was saying.

"You do realize he may sit wherever he pleases right? It's not as if they're being sorted into our houses and have to sit at designated tables." Ron scoffs at Hermione, crossing his arms while starting to pout, muttering like a child who didn't like what they were told.

"Yeah, well he should sit with those of his kind. Him and his schoolmates, I stand by what I said. He would fit in perfectly with our house." Shaking her head in annoyance she gives up trying to get him to see it won't be the end of the world if they don't end up sitting with them. It doesn't take much longer after that for professor Dumbledore to rise and begin to speak.

"Now everyone give a big welcome to the students of Durmstrang and their headmaster Karkaroff." The Great Hall doors open with a burst of power. Boys and girls marching down the center in two columns, moving in step hitting their staffs upon the ground sending sparks flying upon impact. They start twisting their staffs in synchronization performing as if performing a dance of sorts as they make their way towards the professors table. Tossing their staffs into the air and in between each other. Making their movements look fluid and natural. Before they make it to the front of the great hall a man breaks down the middle tumbling down the center before he lands on his knees in the front and release a dragon made of fire upwards. It's not long afterwards until their Headmaster appears up front with Victor Krum by his side.

The students within the hall breakout into cheers and applause at their performance, many on their feet. Hermione claps along good naturedly, it was a good performance truth be told. Perhaps a bit cold, but good nonetheless. As the students of Durmstrang make their way to sit among the Slytherin table Victor Krum glances over to where they are sitting making eye contact with her for a brief moment. A small smile spreads upon his lips before he turns away to sit down among his peers. Hermione frowns at the weirdness of the situation, broken out of her thoughts by Ron's cry of despair.

"Aw come on! Why does bloody Malfoy get to sit with the great Victor Krum! He should be sitting with us!"

"Oh calm down Ronald, I told you they could sit wherever they please. Now sit down before you make and even bigger fool of yourself." He drops back into his seat with a huff. She just rolls her eyes at his childish nature before Dumbledore rises to speak once more.

"And now for the lovely students of Beauxbatons and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." In the same manner as Durmstrang the Great Hall doors burt open once more. Leading in dancing men and women twirling about, a few of the women leaning towards the tables nearest to them leaning down in graceful sigh sending doves fly about as they did so. One Male and female break down the center doing extravagant flips and twists. Landing in time with each other. Both raise their wands against the others, blue wisps leaving their wands to form the emblem of Beauxbatons Academy. They all bow as the students in the hall raise to their feet once more in cheers and applause as the Headmistress Maxime strides toward the front.

The students of Beauxbatons take their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore is on his feet again with gentle smile stretched upon his face.

"I welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all enjoy your time here at our lovely school." A small laugh is heard from one of the students of Beauxbatons. Hermione turned to glare at the offender her eyes landing on a women with silver blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun upon her head.A delicate hand covering her mouth. Recognizing the woman as the female who helped produce their school symbol and possibly the one she had locked eyes with on the way here.

As if sensing eyes on her the women glances over at her with glacier blue eyes. Her lips forming a small smirk as she tilts her head slightly and raises an eyebrow at her. Hermione huffs at the women before snapping her head back to look at Dumbledore. Missing how to women's face drops her smirk into a small frown.

"There are a few things I would like to say before we begin our feast. There is a forest that lines the grounds of Hogwarts known as the Forbidden Forest, which is, of course, forbidden. No one is allowed to enter it anytime without the permission and escort of a professor. That being said, let's discuss the main reason we're all gathered here. To enter the Triwizard tournament you must write your name on a piece of paper and place it into the goblet of fire which will be placed by the entrance of the school. There will be a barrier placed around the goblet that will prevent anyone from under the age of seventeen to enter their name into the tournament. With that said, once you enter your name you are unable to withdraw it. If you happen to be chosen you can't back out because you'll have a magical binding contract where you must compete. The only way to destroy this contract is if you die. So think thoroughly before entering your name." A grim silence settles over the great hall. Bringing his hands together in a clap he continues.

"The champions shall be selected on Halloween night. Now I'm sure we've waited long enough, let the feast begin!" The tables soon fill up with food before them. Cuisine from not only Britain but also the visiting nations. People dig in with vigor. Filling her own plate with food she notices Ron actively avoiding the foreign foods placed around him. He hesitantly glances at the dish closest to him before pointing and asking.

"What is this dish."

"Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you." Ron says looking startled. Sighing in exasperation she continues.

"No Ron, that's the name of the dish it is a French stew that's actually very popular. It good try some. I had some when I visited France right before third year." Ron looking sceptical and pushes the dish away from.

"Sure, I'll take your word for it 'Mione." Ignoring his clear reluctance for it she reaches over and fills a bowl for herself. Digging in at a slower pace than those around her, she doesn't notice how conversations seem to cease around her until she hears a gentle but very feminine voice speak.

"Excuse moi, are you done with ze bouillabaisse?" Glancing upwards she quickly notices Ron turning a vibrant purple while Harry seems very hesitant about the new person. Finally looking to who had spoken she notices it as the same blonde as before. Noticing that no one has stepped up, she speaks to the blonde herself.

"Is there none at your table?" She inquires. The woman looks slightly shocked about hermione addressing her before replying.

"Oui, zere was some but iz all gone." Hermione nods in understanding.

"Sure take it, not many seem to be trying it here." She smiles gently at the woman who seems to grin in return.

"My name iz Fleur Delacour." Hermione sticks her hand out to shake the woman's hand.

"Hermione Granger." Fluer smirks before taking her hand and placing a small kiss upon it. Watching as Hermione's face flushes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you 'Ermione." Seemingly shaken from his stupor Ron butts in.

"I'm Ron Weasley, best friend to the-boy-who-lived and Hermione here." Fleur glances at him with a look of disgust. Hermione feels a rush of irritation for the girl. She gets that Ron is a git at times, but he's her friend and she has no right to look at him as if he's a bug.

"'Ello." Glancing back at Hermione she seems to frown at the agitated look upon the girls face. "I must be going zen, thank you for the bouillabaisse." Fleur let's a smile slip back onto her face as she stares at Hermione.

"It's no problem! The bouillabaisse was really good I hope you enjoy it!" Ron butts in once again. Hermione rolls her eyes at the boy knowing he didn't even try the dish. She watches Fleur grimace as she nods towards him and turns to walk away with bouillabaisse in hand. As soon as she's out of ear shot Ron slams his hands down on the table, causing Harry to jump slightly and the sudden noise, before leaning in to whisper to them.

"She's a veela!"

"Ron! You just can't assume someone is a veela it's rude!" Ron shrugs as he leans back into his seat and lets out a sigh staring a Fleur.

"They don't make them like that at Hogwarts." Before Hermione can retaliate Ginny leans over and smacks her brother on the back of his head. Harry wincing at Ron's mistake and the sound of the hit.

"They make them just fine at Hogwarts!" Ginny whisper shouts. Ron flushes slightly in embarrassment before focusing back on his food.

* * *

The next day starts with them sitting on the benches near the entrance watching those brave enough to enter their names into the goblet of fire. Hermione sat there reading Hogwarts a History while to boys cheered and debated next to her about who would be chosen and who had entered. Soon enough the peaceful environment when the Weasley twins burst into laughter with their friends.

"Come one-"

"-come all! And watch as I, Fred-"

"-and me George, trick professor Dumbledore's age line."

"To put our name in the goblet of fire!" Cheers break out around the room. Hermione snaps her book shut before addressing Fred and George.

"Whatever you guys plan on doing won't possibly work. Professor Dumbledore isn't going to be bested by some silly tricks." The twins click their tongues and each take a seat beside her. Fred wrapping and arm around her shoulder while George grabs the book from her lap flicking through.

"Our dear Hermione, do you really think that we-" Fred begins.

"-didn't think it through? We're pretty confident that we've got this in the bag." George finishes, holding her book out of reach as she tries to grab for it. Hermione grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Oh? And what have you guys fixed up to do this?" They both quickly jump to their feet spinning to face her. Throwing her book back as she scrabbles to make sure it doesn't hit the ground.

"Glad you asked 'Mione, Fred here-"

"-oh George don't be so kind, we both-"

"-concocted a potion-"

"-that'll age us both up to seventeen."

"Now we haven't tested it out yet but-"

"-we have great faith in our abilities-"

"-that this will positively work" Hermione puckers her lips and glares at the both of them.

"This isn't going to work professor Dumbledore would already assume that someone would try to do that." The twins both sigh and share a look while shaking their heads.

"Ye have so little faith." They say in unison.

"You think you both can put my name in to?" Ron asks excitedly. They both tut at him as Fred rustles his hair.

"Now Ronikins we all know that of a Weasley were to compete-"

"-that it's best it's one of us and well, frankly-"

"-not you." Ron flushes and embarrassed red.

"Well why can't I? I'm just as good as either of you two!" They simply laugh and shake their heads.

"If you can find your own way in-"

"-just like us-"

"-the best of luck to you. Now Fred."

"Why yes George?"

"I believe our chance is now." They both smirk before pulling viles out of their robes and interlocking arms.

"Bottoms up!" They shout as they both knock their viles back. Now everyone is watching as they both approach the line and pull out their slips of paper holding their names on them. Raising their arms amping up the crowd around them who hoot and holler.

"Ready George?"

"Of course Fred." They both jump over the blue line and everyone waits in silence waiting for something to happen. When nothing does the crowd cheers in celebration. They both bow and wave as the approach the goblet and drops their names in. Watching as they're devoured by the flames. Everyone breaks into applause as the twins celebrate. Suddenly the flame of the goblet turn from a vibrant blue to an angry red, people quite immediately as they watch Fred and George get thrown out of the circle back onto their tears. The goblet shooting out their names in retaliation.

The twins groan as the sit up and those around them break out into laughter. They take one glance at each other and realize their hair has grown out and that they've grown beards as long as Dumbledores. Specks of gray scattered throughout them.

"Fred!" "George!" They shout sing rage as they dive at each other wrestling on the ground.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Hermione states smugly. It doesn't take them too long to stop fighting and to head towards the med wing to get fixed. Hermione lets out a chuckle with a shake of her head before returning to her book.

She isn't sure how long her and the boys sit there watching people come in and drop their names into the goblet when the entrance descends into silence. The Durmstrang students march in, in two single file lines Victor Krum leading them both. Everyone watches as he approaches the goblet with a slip of paper with his own name and drops it in. People cheering as he does so. As he turns to step away from the goblet he locked eyes with Hermione and smile before moving wait by the door for the rest of his classmates to finish.

"Oh my god, did you see that Victor Krum smiled! At me!" Ron exclaims in awe. Harry laughs at his best friend while Hermione ignores them and turns back to her book.

"Seems like someone has a crush if you ask me." Hermione mutters under her breath though both boys hear her. Ron immediately stops talking and turns almost as red as his hair while Harry laughs even harder gripping his side.

"Well I would be quite lucky if a man like him noticed me." Ron states quietly with a wink. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock for a brief moment before they all burst out laughing together.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky mate." Ron just grins at Harry before pulling both of them into side hugs.

Soon after Durmstrang takes their leave the students of Beauxbatons come in. They're all talking and laughing as they approach the goblet. Fleur is the first one to drop her name in and everyone cheers. Taking a glance around the room her eyes locked on Hermione. She smirks and rolls her shoulders back before approaching the trio still laughing.

"Bonjour 'Ermione." They all stop laughing at once to see Fleur standing before them.

"Hello Fleur, what brings you here?"

"My fellow classmates and I were putting our names into the goblet." Hermione frowns at the answer.

"You do realize that this tournament is dangerous right? That people have died." Fleur simply shrugs.

"Oui but Madame Maxime didn't bring us all 'here to get cold feet. We were all brought for a chance to compete." Hermione's frown deepens. Before she has a chance to reply, a man with jet black hair slicked back and piercing blue eyes wraps an arm around Fleurs shoulders. A warm grin taking up his face.

"And why is it that you're over mi ami?" He asks. Simply roll her eyes good naturedly before moving his arm off her shoulder.

"I was talking to these three, which might I add, you rudely interrupted." The man gasps in mock surprise.

"Fleur Delacour? Socializing by her own free will? Are you sick?" He reaches to fill her forehead which she smacks away with a small growl. He just laughs in retaliation.

"Oh please Andrew, you know I socialize regularly." He scuffs. Turning to face the ones she was talking with.

"'Ello my name is Andrew Durand, and you all might be?" Harry is the first one to react to the new man with a small smile.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and these are my best friend Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Pointing to each as he introduces them. An evil grin grows upon the man's face as he glances to look at Fleur. She glares back and mutters something in french at him making his grin grows even wider. He turns back towards the trio.

"'Ermione Granger you say? I've heard quite a bit about you this past day? Hermione raises and eyebrow in question.

"Oh? And what could you have possibly heard about me in just a day being here?" His grin turns almost malicious as he takes a glance a Fleur beside him who glares even harder.

"Well all I've heard about is how lovely-" As quickly as he begins he stopped when Fleur puts a hand over his mouth muffling his words as she looks panicked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now we really must be going, Madame Maxime is expecting back at the carriage right after we're done here. We mustn't keep her waiting. It was nice speaking with you all again, goodbye!" With that Fleur quickly turns and yanks Andrew with her as he lets out a yelp at the sudden movement dragging him with her to where the others are waiting for them and leave.

"Was it just me or were they weird?" Ron asks hesitantly glancing between the two of them. Harry scuffs.

"Like we have any room to talk, have you met us?" Ron chuckles and runs the back of his neck.

"Fair point."

They end up staying there all day watching people come and go. Some dropping their names as they go. They don't see any of the foreign students when they were at the Great Hall for dinner. Not really caring they head back to the common room and up to bed. Choosing to relax and laze about the next day since they didn't have any prior obligations to attend to tomorrow or any homework that needed to be done. They all doze off with high spirits and light hearts, feeling normal for once.

* * *

**I know this was a shorter chapter but I still hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see y'all next time!**


End file.
